Missing In Action
by UACTrooper101
Summary: REMAKE IN PROGRESS


Missing In Action

Authors Note: Be warned. This is a Sonic Underground and Duke Nukem crossover involving an EDF Commando from DNF. However, this Commando is an OC of mine, who obviously won't suck like all the other EDF's from Duke Nukem Forever. But the thing is the only weapon he'll start out with is the pistol from the game, a Colt M1911A1 .45 with a laser sight, so expect him to not be able to kill big robots and monsters without the heavy weapons. His name will be Tim Andrews, and he will resemble the generic EDF with the same helmet, gas mask, blue uniform, and black body armor. I may start a Gmod comic based off this by uploading images to my Deviantart account: LegoKid343. R&R, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Last Stand and Recovery

They couldn't hold out much longer. Even though they had the best training the Earth Defense Forces could offer, they were severely outnumbered and outgunned. One of the soldiers, a Corporal by the name of Tim Andrews was looking over his pistol, an M1911A1, in thought. They had already tried to take out the Cycloid Emperor when they arrived at the Hoover Dam to stop the alien invasion from progressing with the portal that was being used after the mothership was destroyed by the plasma cannon used by none other than Duke Nukem. Even though the President told Duke not to get involved, he apparently did so anyway since they attacked him first in his penthouse at the Lady Killer Casino in Vegas.

Andrews had lost his Ripper Rifle during the assault, and was now down to his pistol that he was looking over. He and four others had fallen back to an elevator lobby where they were told to hold out until Duke had arrived from the generator room, from there they would take him to find General Graves for a mission update.

However, things were meant to go wrong. From where Corporal Andrews was sitting, he could hear shouts and gunfire coming from down the hall that was opposite to were he was sitting. He got up from the wooden bench and decided to go help this comrades, when suddenly the sounds of combat ceased. He raised his pistol, slid out the magazine and saw there was a full clip of eight rounds loaded and ready to use on any alien scum. Andrews then slid the clip back into the M1911A1, pulled the action back, turned the laser sight on, and aimed down the hall of the lobby. Even though it didn't come to thought, he should've known it wasn't safe to stand in a tunnel that had collapsed after the aliens came and caused it to do so from rupturing a gas main from weapons fire. Andrews was now thinking of using one of the elevators to go and warn the General. But those thoughts were interrupted when an Assault Captain teleported right in front of him with it's weapon raised at him. Even though he could've fired a round through the alien's head, he couldn't. However, the alien soldier did. It didn't care that Andrews had froze up and just stood there. The Assault Captain fired it's tri-barreled laser weapon at the EDF Commando, not giving him a chance to realize he had froze up. Time seemed to slow down as five rounds exited from the alien gun, three missed, but two of them found their mark. Andrews felt the pain in his gut and left leg, he stumbled back and fell hitting his head on a piece of concrete debris. Even though Cpl. Andrews was wearing a standard issue helmet and gas mask, the force of the impact was felt through the ballistic Kevlar.

As a result, Andrews sustained a slight concussion and blacked out from the head trauma and blood loss. Before his eyes closed, the Assault Captain could be seen teleporting to God knows where. He then heard the sound of gunfire start again, along with the shouting of pigcops. Andrews then saw the body of a pigcop get tossed down the hall he was probably going to die in. Before he lost all sight, Duke Nukem came down the tunnel with his golden pistol in hand and a shotgun slung on his back. Duke obviously was caught up with trying to reach Graves that he didn't notice Andrews.

Duke pressed the call button for the elevators, which resulted in one of the elevator doors opening. Duke stepped inside, and the door closed behind him as he was taken to another floor.

Tim Andrews finally succumbed to the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

Tim Andrews awoke with a gasp to the sound of rumbling. He sat up and looked around to see the room was starting to flood. The water was only ankle height, but the PA system said otherwise: _'Warning! Dam breach imminent, all personnel evacuate immediately!'_ That was all that Andrews needed to hear. Before he stood, he remembered he was still injured with laser wounds to his abdomen and leg. He looked down and saw that he was also losing blood, but realized that he was only bleeding from a graze wound to his left thigh. His body armor must have stopped the bullet from piercing his stomach.

Andrews looked to his right and said his M1911A1 next to him. He reached over and grabbed the pistol and holstered it. Then Andrews noticed an eerie green glow behind him. He turned and looked to see a green colored crystal among the debris. Andrews reached to grab it, and as soon as he touched it, the gem seemed glow brighter. The glow got bright enough that he was engulfed in green light.

Andrews blacked out for a second time from the light. What Andrews didn't know was that he was now being teleported to another universe.

To Be Continued?


End file.
